Scars To Your Beautiful
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: After losing the Intercontinental Championship title to Dolph the next night after Money In The Bank, a different Seth Rollins forces Yukie to leave him after inflicting pain on her. With the help of Finn and Amanda by her side, Yukie now battles a new problem ahead of her without Seth. (Co-written with xXBalorBabeXx!)
1. After WrestleMania 34

_**April, 11, 2018, Three Days Later After WrestleMania 34...**_

" _Mmm, smells good in there, babe." Yukie heard her boyfriend's voice, Seth Rollins as she open the oven and used a silver fork to check on the steaks._

" _Yep, and they're done, Sethie." Yukie responded, before using a red oven mitt to grab the baking pan from the top oven's rack, and closed the door, heading towards the counter. "I thought of having steak for tonight, instead of going out for dinner, Mr. Intercontinental Champion." She explained, before calling him by one of his many wrestling nicknames._

" _I even feel like one, Yukie. Thanks to you." Seth said before sitting down at the table of their dining room, as Yukie came in with both of their dinner plates in both hands._

" _Here's yours, babe…" Yukie stated, before placing done one of the plates in front of Seth. "A medium rare steak with mashed potatoes and broccoli." She explained, before placing her own plate down… until Seth pulled his girlfriend down onto his lap, and kissed her. As a few seconds gone by, Yukie had her fingers touching his beard, before their lips finally left._

" _What was that for?" Yukie questioned, after giggling._

" _For being so damn beautiful." Seth answered, before Yukie moved in for another kiss, but a quick peck and finally lifted herself from his lap. "And you did so great with dinner, babe." He stated, as Yukie sat down next to him._

" _Yeah, and plus I would like some help from you too, since I'm usually over here in Davenport from time to time. Just to stay away from Finny and Mandy." Yukie explained, before grabbing her fork._

" _I do help you in the kitchen, baby, but I was in the middle of getting a shower while you were cooking our dinner." Seth explained, as Yukie can tell that he had his hair up, wore a grey shirt and pajama pants._

" _But what if… I was barefoot and pregnant?" Yukie questioned, before Seth's brown eyes widened in shock as he choked on his glass of wine. Seth coughed a few times, before Yukie stood up from her seat and started patting his back light, until he looked up at her greyish blue eyes and her flat stomach._

" _Why? Why are you saying that, babe?" Seth questioned, after a few seconds. "Are you…" He started to question, as Yukie sat back down next to him._

" _No… it's just that." Yukie answered, while looking down at her plate, before looking back at Seth. "Last week, me and Mandy got to see Mike and Maryse's daughter, Monroe Sky and she was such a joyful little one, like her own Daddy. But she pulled onto my blue streaks to make herself laugh at me…" She explained, as she laugh a little, before finally getting to the point. "But we been together for almost two years, and I was wondering… do you ever thought about having a family one day, since you're Mr. Intercontinental Champion, Sethie?"_

" _Yukie… I've been thinking about it, but right now, I only want it to be just the two of us." Seth explained, as he held Yukie's left hand. "But now… mmm, that is some good steak you've cook." He said, changing the subject after chewing onto his first cut piece. "Here, try some, babe." He said, before holding up a second cut piece in front of Yukie's face._

 _When Yukie tried to take the first bite, Seth moved the fork away jokingly as he smiled._

" _Hold still." Yukie responded, before she finally got her first bite and chew of the steak she'd cooked._

 _Seth knew that the question "barefoot and pregnant" was going to happen soon, but now he needs to stay focused on being a lover to Yukie and also keeping the Intercontinental Championship title with him._

 **Present Time, June 18, The Next Night After Money In The Bank...**

"You look so handsome with that title around your waist, baby." Yukie stated, after walking into Seth's dressing room, already wearing her in ring clothes from last night's Women's Money In The Bank match.

Yukie wore one of her new authentic shirts that says ' _You Do The Craziest Things When Your In Balor Club'_ was created into an off the shoulder tight shirt with red sides corset straps, showing off the straps of her red and black in ring bra, a few of her tattoos and also her belly button. She also wore a high waist black shorts, that had a sewn in patch of the Balor Club Worldwide logo on the left side, black and red striped knee socks and knee high black buckle Converse shoes.

Seth look back at Yukie through the wall mirror, as he admired the new in ring clothes she wore from last night, before he turned around and walked towards her, placing his hands on

"And you look very sexy, Miss Yukie." Seth said, before placing his hands onto her waist, until Yukie put her hands onto his chest.

"You're about to go out there right? We shouldn't sex while on the job, Sethie." Yukie stated, trying to back away from Seth, but the taller man keep pulling the teal haired diva back towards him.

"That didn't stop us, or even Mandy and Balor, haven't it?" Seth questioned, as he moved in closer, before his breath brushed against the side of Yukie's neck, smelling the sweet scent of Bath and Body Work's Whipped Vanilla & Spice which is intoxicated to him.

"No, but-" Yukie started to say, before feeling Seth's lips touching against her neck, and started kissing her neck. The teal haired diva bit down on her bottom lip, as her greyish blue eyes shut close, before giving out a small moan of pleasure and reaching towards the hem of his ' _Monday Night Rollins'_ shirt. "Seth…" Yukie moaned quietly, as her fingers slip and Seth's fingers reached for her authentic shirt and taken off her body, revealing her red and black in ring bra.

"You're so fucking beautiful, gorgeous." Seth whispered, before lifting Yukie's right leg up as it rested against his left hip, until he lifted up onto his body with her arms wrapped around his neck, backing up towards the door. "Just in case." He responded, before turning the lock.

"Mmm, I want you inside of me…" Yukie whispered, against his lips with a smirk on her face, before the two started kissing passionately, deepening the kisses and exchanging tongues.

As the two continued taking each piece of clothing off of them, and somehow…. Yukie got a bad feeling about tonight's live show.


	2. A Different Seth Rollins

When Yukie slowly woke up, she found herself alone in Seth's dressing room, laying down on the floor and covered with a white towel.

She looked around the locker room, before wrapping herself with the towel… until she heard someone knocking on the door, which made her greyish blue eyes widen in shock.

"Yukie? Seth? You guys in there?" Amanda questioned.

"Uh… just a second, Mandy." Yukie responded, before grabbing her in ring clothes and managed to put them on quickly, until she unlocked the door to see Amanda. "I was just sleeping in here. But Seth's not here." She explained.

"Alrighty, just getting curious. Elias is looking for him." Amanda responded, Yukie seeing the rustic orange polish on the brunette's nails.

"For what? He can't be asking for a rematch, and beside Seth is probably gonna continue the open challenge matches no matter what." Yukie explained, crossing her arms. "By the way, how do you and Finny feel after last night match for the Money In The Bank contract? I was pulling Alexa's hair the whole time, after when she knock me off the ladder."

"She bashed my head against the top of the ladder itself…" Amanda responded, Yukie hissing once she saw the bruise and stitches. "I'm gonna kill that two toned twit one day."

"Hey, me too. But Ronda gave her a taste of her own medicine, before she was suspended." Yukie explained. "How about me and you do a tag team match for her next week, if we tell Kurt about this?" She suggested.

"Second we do that, the Corporate Kane ripoff is gonna run his mouth and say, and I quote: " _Mandy, it's not best for business. Now go fuck that pint sized fiancee of yours!"_." Amanda replied, mimicking Baron and making Yukie laugh.

"Not if I was beside you and even Finny. We're still doing it that match, if it happens or not." Yukie responded.

"I wish Bischoff and Austin would work here again. Well, I better get going before Strowman goes all caveman and throws me over his shoulder again." Amanda replied before they hugged and she left.

The open challenge match had started… and turned chaotic to the point where Dolph took advantage of the fight going on between Yukie and Drew and rolled Seth up.

The bell rang, Yukie and Drew stopping and both as well as Seth trying to process what had happened.

Yukie got in the ring and her as well as Amanda once she got there helped Seth up.

And then Seth snapped, grabbing Amanda by her _Balor Club_ tank top before throwing her to the mat and hitting her with the Curbstomp… as Yukie pulled Seth away, Seth backed up as he saw Finn run into the ring to check on Amanda.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Yukie hissed, before she slapped Seth.

Recovering from the slap, Seth looked back at her and narrow his brown eyes at her. "Seth, Sethie, calm down…" She said, backing away from him as her back touched the ropes.

The referees guided Seth out of the ring before Yukie crouched down to a now conscious Amanda as Finn held Amanda to him.

"You okay?" Yukie questioned.

Amanda nodded as the two helped her up and she looked at Seth as he was being dragged backstage.

"That felt eerily familiar…" Corey responded.

"I guess… those two don't fully agree with each other like we all thought…" Michael replied as Amanda was helped to the back.

She was examined in the trainer's room and the wound had to be stitched up again… and listening closely, Yukie heard Amanda crying.

Yukie felt the same as she heard Amanda crying and saw Finn holding her, before she headed off to confront Seth about his actions in his dressing room. As Seth started packing his things after losing his title, Yukie slammed the door shut to get his attention after walking into his dressing room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You've attack my friend after losing and now she's crying, Seth!" Yukie retorted, walking towards him and stood in front of him.

"Look, I'll apologise to Mandy once Finn takes that ' _I'm gonna fucking murder you!'_ look out of his eyes… I bet ya anything that she's been waiting for me to lose that title! So I gave her a headache, she'll be fine!" Seth responded.

"She's not crying from the headache, she's crying because once again, you stabbed her in the back!" Yukie yelled, Seth turning around and grabbing Yukie by her shirt. "Get off me!" She growled.

"Take back what you said, Yukie! And trust me, Mandy-" Seth responded.

"She's not gonna be fine, not until she's rid of you! All you do is hurt her and them shrug off the blame!" Yukie yelled, Seth backhanding her across the face and throwing her to the floor.

But then he was immediately pulled back and punched, seeing Dash Wilder… before Scott Dawson, Sunil Singh and Jinder Mahal ran in.

"This happened with Colin and Carmella and it ain't happening again!" Dash replied angrily as Sunil and Jinder helped Yukie up.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…" Yukie stated, before Seth looked back at her. "And we're done… go back to the hotel and find another room to check into or sleep in the damn rental car!" She replied before she left with Sunil and Jinder following her to the trainer's room.

"Doc, where's Mandy and Finn?" Sunil asked.

"The ER as a precaution, given Mandy's medical history." Dr. Amann explained before pressing an ice pack to Yukie's bruising face.

"Does it look bad?" Yukie questioned, after closing her eyes.

"I've seen worse bruises, Yukie. Don't worry, it'll heal." Dr. Amann answered before he got Yukie to open her mouth. "Teeth are still in place so no problems there." He responded before Yukie closed her mouth.

"Okay, thanks. I really wasn't expecting that, but Finny and Mandy are gonna be surprised about what happen." Yukie responded.

"Soon as Mandy finds out, she'll kill Rollins." Jinder responded quietly.

* * *

At the hotel, Yukie checked on Amanda and Finn… and saw bruises and scrapes on Finn's hands.

"What happened to you now?" Yukie questioned, as Finn noticed the bruise on her face.

"Dawson stopped by and explained what happened to you so I found Seth and... let's just say that he looks like someone took a stop sign and beat him with it." Finn responded.

"Oh… thanks, but is Mandy okay? Instead of being with Seth, I'm coming back home with you two. Me and Seth are done for good." Yukie explained.

"I can't wait til we get on home…" Amanda responded. "If and I mean _if_ this was just a slip up, I'll consider not pressing charges against that jackass!"

"Chill out… I got a headache thinking about him. Let's just go ahead and get ready to head back home. Until we heal, that tag team match will have to wait." Yukie explained.

The three got ready and headed to the airport, deciding to sleep during the flight… Amanda opened her eyes at around 6am and stood up sleepily, heading to the restrooms on the plane.

After washing her hands, she took her makeup off and looked in the mirror.

" _You bitch! Stupid bitch! Fucking hanging around him like I meant nothing to you?!"_

" _Stop! Seth, stop it! Stop!"_

The slaps echoed in her mind until Amanda jumped as she heard a knock at the door.

"Hurry up in there, I don't feel good." Yukie's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Amanda unlocked the door, knowing that Yukie sometimes got air sick… she walked back to the seats and sat down, Finn lightly brushing Amanda's shoulder length hair back.

"She'll be okay away from him, love." Finn responded before they kissed.

And Amanda truly hoped so.


	3. Hoping To Mend Things

_**A few weeks later…**_

The group were back on the road as the July 30th episode of Raw was scheduled to start soon… but it was clear that Amanda's mind was elsewhere as she listened to _Danger Zone_ by Kenny Loggins.

She closed her tired eyes with the intention of it only being a few seconds… when she woke up, Finn and Yukie were in the locker room.

"I don't think you should tell him." Finn replied quietly, thinking Amanda was still asleep.

"Why are you saying that? I'm not even thinking about him or whatever you said." Yukie questioned, while eating on a Hot Fudge Sundae Pop Tart that had peanut butter spread on top of the icing.

Amanda sat up slowly, taking her pink and black earbuds out and closing out her IHeartRadio app off.

"What about not telling him something?" Amanda asked after a slight yawn.

"Your future husband thinks I'm pregnant, when I'm not." Yukie responded, before taking another bite.

"Are you late again, Yukie?" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah, why you say that? It doesn't mean I'm pregnant, and I usually eat like this." Yukie said, before taking another bite.

"Well just go take a test to rule it out." Amanda responded, Yukie rolling her eyes and leaving… and Amanda still trying to wake up fully.

Yukie headed to the medical cupboard, about to open it before she saw Bayley.

"Hey, you." Yukie responded before they hugged for a few seconds.

"Hey. Everything alright?" Bayley replied, Yukie thinking quickly before deciding to partially hide the truth for now.

"Yeah, everything's cool, Bayley. I just need to get something for Mandy." Yukie responded.

"Alrighty then… I hope she's holding up okay, she's spent most of yesterday and today crying." Bayley replied before she left, Yukie grabbing two tests and putting them in her bag.

She headed to the restroom to take one… and waited afterwards. When she looked again, there were two lines in the display screen.

"Okay. Abortion's out of the question, couldn't live with giving you up for adoption… just got to take care of both of us. We can make it as a family, kiddo… we can do it." Yukie responded quietly before she took a picture of the test and texted it to Amanda.

' _Whatever you decide, Finn and I will be by your side, Yukie.'_ Amanda responded.

' _I'm keeping the baby, but I don't want Seth to know yet.'_ Yukie repiled.

' _He'll know when he needs to.'_ Amanda responded before she turned to the Tv… and saw the pictures of Nikolai and Brian on the screen before Raw officially started.

At the same time, Seth heard his phone chime and saw an angry text from Chihiro.

' _How dare you hit my sister?!'_

' _I'm sorry that I did! I tried telling her but she ignores me and she changed her number!'_ Seth responded.

' _Well you've got bigger problems now. She doesn't want to talk you and you don't even understand what is happening now.'_ Chihiro replied.

Seth put the phone on sleep mode, focusing on getting ready for the night.

"I guess we'll never that match, even though I'm like this." Yukie responded, as she came back into dressing room, and sat down.

"Eh, forget the match… there'll be others, Brie was in the Women's rumble match." Amanda responded.

"Yeah, she was, and me and you were in the match, until Asuka kicked me out." Yukie explained.

"It went crazy in a hurry." Amanda replied before she stood up to head out there with Finn.

But as Yukie watched from backstage, she noticed that Amanda immediately grabbed a kendo stick and poked Baron with it to force distance between them before she checked on Finn.

"This fight is gonna be hella crazy…" Yukie whispered to herself, before heading towards a nearby vending machine to get herself a Sprite and bag of mini Oreos.

While heading back towards the Balor Club dressing room, Yukie walked in to see a bouquet of red roses next to her suitcase.

' _Seth's really trying… but please quit being a pain in the ass, after what you've done to me.'_ She thought to herself, while she ate a few mini oreos, before Yukie lifted up the glass vase… and dropping it into a nearby trash can.

At the same time, Seth slipped on his ' _Came. Stomped. And Burn It Down.'_ shirt before heading out to find Yukie, knowing that she was somewhere backstage. He noticed the Balor Club dressing room door was semi open, as he can see Yukie having her rose gold headphones on while listening to _Tag,Your It!_ by Melanie Martinez and eating the rest of her mini oreos.

After opening her Sprite bottle, Yukie only gave out a small sip before turning her head and jump in shock as she notices Seth looking at her.

"Seth, what the hell?!" Yuki exclaimed, as she got her Balor Club For Everyone shirt drenched in the lemon lime soda.

"I didn't mean to scare you, babe." Seth responded, as he walked in and noticed the red rose bouquet in the trash can. "I see you got the flowers." He stated, as Yukie started wiping off her shirt with a paper towel. "Here, let me help-" He started to say, before the teal haired diva backed away slowly.

"No, Seth, you need to get out." Yukie warned, before looking back at him.

"Yukie, please, just let me talk to you." Seth responded, walking closer towards the teal haired diva. "Look, I didn't mean to- Aahh!" He started to explain, before Yukie splashed her Sprite soda bottle at his face and running out of the dressing room.

As she looked back, Yukie saw Seth running behind her and her greyish blue eyes widened in fear, while he called out for her.

"Mandy! Finny! Baron, help me!" Yukie screamed, as she ran out into the arena where the WWE universe were supposed to be watching a one on one match with Finn and Baron.

Amanda grabbed the kendo stick and whacked Seth with it repeatedly even as he was on the floor and bleeding… until she was pulled off of him by Finn and Baron.

"What is it about… limits that you don't understand, Seth?" Amanda responded angrily, her heart calming down from the sudden adrenaline spike.

"I just wanted to talk to her, dammit!" Seth explained, as he slowly got up and noticed Yukie who stood behind Finn and Baron.

"Alright! Everyone in the damn office now!" Baron responded before the four headed to the backstage area.


End file.
